I'm Back
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: Yuuri is back, i bet you can get that from the title, and Wolfram is not very excited about it.


Wolfram stood rooted to the spot, just when he had gotten over him, just when he had convinced himself he wasn't loved back, just when he accepted the fact he was gone, and just when he thought he could love again he showed up right in front of him clothes soaking wet and goofy smile in place. Yuuri had returned, everyone save Wolfram were cheering and screaming for high heaven in joy. Wolfram stood and watched as Yuuri took in the faces around him, he saw it when after turning around three times his face fell, and he saw him begin to search with his eyes everywhere they could reach and he watched as they landed on Wolfram. Who at that moment turned his back on everyone and retreated to the gardens. He didn't want to see Yuuri's face go sober at the sight of him like it always did, he didn't want to see Yuuri's eyes go blank, and he didn't want to see Yuuri try to muster something to say. Since he didn't want to see those things he didn't see the relief, utter joy, love, and then pain cross the face he loved.

Everyone saw Yuuri's face fall after he turned around several times most of them had no idea what he was doing. Conrad however knew and looked in Wolfram's general direction Yuuri must have caught this out of the corner of his eyes because he followed suit only to see Wolfram walk away. At that Yuuri's face turned ashen. He'd been gone for so long of his own time how long had he been gone here? When he found out he could go back he had packed up most of his belongings which wasn't very much considering he just got out of high school, and had still lived with his parents whom he had informed of his permanent movement, with promises to still visit of course. His thoughts must have drifted across his face because several people tried to comfort him even though only Conrad truly knew what was wrong and seeming to sense that Yuuri turned to him, "How long have i been gone Conrad?"

"A total of six months, Your Majesty, in which we have yet to find a successor a problem that is fixed with your return."

"Six months? That's all?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. How long did you think it would be? And i must say you look more mature."

"Conrad it's been four years since i left, and don't call me that you named me use it."

"FOUR YEARS" came the cry of everyone within earshot of the Maou.

"Yes and i'm here to stay, permantly."

Wolfram was in the garden closest to the courtyard and if he strained his ears he could hear what they were saying, and as such he heard Yuuri ask how long he'd been gone. He heard Conrad anwser and Yuuri's "That's all?" then he did'nt have to strain his ears to catch what was said next since it was repeated and yelld back. 'So' Wolfram thought 'Yuuri's been gone four years of his time.' then he heard Yuuri say plain as day, "I'm here to stay, permantly."

Wolfram had to stop for a second permantly? He avoided the Maou untill lunch when he could no longer do so. Greta was beyond happy, the kingdom was celebrating, news was spreading to the human countries, 'The Maou has returned!" the cries echoed across the world bringing joy to the hearts of all who knew him. All exept Wolfram who had given up on the Maou long ago. He walked throught the doors just as Conrad said, "The engagement is no longer valid because of your six month absince."

However, as soon as he cleared the door he heard a bang, felt a blow on his cheek and has crushed by something or someone clad entirely in black.

Yuuri had searched the entire castle for Wolfram with no success and Conrad had assured him that Wolfram would have to attend lunch that afternoon. So he spent time with Greta who had hardly changed at all. If anything she was taller and she seemed to have filled out more than when he last saw her. He also got right to work on all the papers that Gwendal or Gunter did not have the athority to take care of. This surprised said persons, he also got a seal design done and had it sent off to be made he said since he was eighteen that it was a bit late and if he had stayed it would have been done a few months ago anyway. With all the work done it was still two hours untill lunch. What to do? What to do? What whould he posibly do for two full hours? So he settled with going to the town without a disguise since he had done it often before, Conrad and Greta accompanied him. When they first rode into the busy city as Yuuri called it, everyone stopped to stare as if they saw a ghost so when he reached the center of town Yuuri decided it was a little to quiet even the children stared wide eyed at him so in a loud voice he said, "Hey everyone I'm back, and here to stay!"

The silence only last a moment longer as they sent up a roaring cheer that shook the windows and children first rushed to hug the Maou or at least touch him. Yuuri laughed and threw open his arms to hug everyone in the general direction he faced which changed every few seconds as he turned to hug every one. Soon but still not soon enough for Yuuri it was time for lunch. He started to tap his foot on the floor, Wolfram was late. Conrad however informed Yuuri that Wolfram was not late, but he was extremly early. Yuuri paid him no mind and meerly stared at the door smiling evey time it opened and faltering a bit when it was not Wolfram.

"Where is that bloody fiance of mine?" he muttered to himself only to have Conrad tell him he was no longer engaged.

"WHAT?" he yelled as he toar his eyes away from the door to look at Conrad for only a moment before they returned to the door, and everyone in the room paused with a consurned look in the Maous direction before they continued their various tasks. Yuuri listened as Conrad said,"The engagement is no longer valid because of your six month absince."

And as luck would have it the door opened to reveal Wolfram just as Conrad spoke. Yuuri didn't wait and as he thought 'We'll see about that' he leaped up from the chair with such a force that it went over backwards and landed on the floor with a loud bang. He then ran at Wolfram, who had yet to fully clear the door and just as he reached him slapped him across the cheek and crushed him to his own chest with a force that said on it's own 'you're not getting out of this.'

Wolfram was shocked after it finalily went through his head what just happened. Yuuri had rushed at him, slapped him across the cheek, and crushed him to his chest. Where he was still currently situated, all he could do was stand there with his mouth open and gap like a fish out of water.

"Y-y-yuuri," he at least manged a stutter.

Yuuri meanwhile couldn't take it anymore hugging Wolfram like this, when he thought he'd never be abel to for the rest of his life brought out the tears he'd been holding back for ages, and this time he didn't even bother to stop them. Unfortanetly for Yuuri when he cried like he was now the sobs where part of the deal, and they where getting a bit out of hand so much so that he barely felt Wolfram pry himself away and try to calm him down. However, the sight of Wolfram's worried expression made things worse as all the worries Yuuri himself had took their toll. Before even Yuuri himself knew it the world was black, but the last thing he saw before the total darkenss was Wolfram's emerald eyes.

Wolfram was in hyisterics after Yuuri fainted, he hadn't noticed the Maou was crying untill a heavy sob erupted right by his ear. Even then he was happy, 'maybe I shouldn't have avoided him' he thought. It was then he noticed Yuuri was having trouble breathing and the sobs where getting worse. He pulled himself back and looked Yuuri in the eyes, he spoke but he could tell that all Yuuri could do was look at him. Wolfram didn't notice that everyone else Conrad included was starting to panic, and as if to releave everyone's worries Gisela arrived. However, she was a moment to late, because just as she cleared the doors Yuuri fell limp in Wolfram's grip. That promptly sent said prince into an utter panic that he never thought he'd feel again. Gisela treated Yuuri on the spot while Wolfram held him, not even she was brave enough at the moment to try and remove Yuuri from Wolfram's grip.

Yuuri woke in his old bed with Wolfram beside him still in his normal uniform.

"I guess that's what i get for promising not to cry ever again in my life unless i got to see you," Yuuri said softly, even thou his voice was soft it still made Wolfram visibly jump and start into a sort of attention. Yuuri continued his prevous statment a bit. "The doctor i was seeing said something along these lines would happen."

"Doctor?" Wolfram asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, Shori appaerntly was worried and sick of my moping about, so he kept trying to set me up with a pychciatrist finally to get him to shut up i agreed, just once mind you. It actually helped a bit i suppose. He said if i held in my emotions that when i finally did let them out it might put to much stress on my body. I guess he was right."

"He?" Wolfram asked in a jealous tone only to remember they weren't engaged, wait a moment yes they were Yuuri had slapped him before he broke down so that made him his fiance again. One question was predominante on Wolfram's mind 'Why?' he then voiced his queery only to find a confused Yuuri looking back at him. Then Yuuri's expression changed he seemed to have figured out what Wolfram's thoughts where and what he was asking so anwsering back was simple. He leaned in to give his anwser only to be interupted by a very worried Gunter, and a slightly put off Gisela.

"Are you sure he is alright?"

"Yes father, see for your self." With that the door opened to reveal the said persons. Yuuri retreated to a safe distance he wasn't to keen on giving his 'anwser' in front of an addience so he whispered to Wolfram, "You'll find out later," and added in a louder voice, "I'm fine Gunter, Thank you Gisela."

It was dinner time, and having inadvertly skipped out on lunch Yuuri was starving. Wolfram noticed the Maou was still staring at him, even between the bites of his dinner which was a lot considering the situation. However his attention was diverted when a very excited Annissina came into the room carrying the small stero that Yuuri had brought with him for Annissina's experitmentation, and to see if she could possibly make one out of something here. Having spotted the Maou she waved him over exictedly, and Yuuri resigned himself to explaning everything to her and hoping see could do what he wanted her to do. As expected he explained it and aslo expected everyone was listening and seemingly only Conrad, Annissina, and surprisingly Wolfram understood it. It was also expected that they would want a demonstraion. So he did flipping through several cd's he finally found one he thought was good, put it in and pressed play. Everyone but Conrad looked at it with a slightly awed expression. Yuuri assumed everyone had a similar expression as Wolfram who was the only one he was looking at. His eyes, which where currently focused on the stereo, where slightly wider than usual making his bright emerald eyes more noticable and his lips where slightly parted. Yuuri wanted to kiss those lips so much so that he was about to move to do just that when the fourth song ended and everyone started clapping, that effectively snapped Yuuri out of his reverie. Greta ran forward and pressed the pause button, Yuuri had taught her how to work the basic functions earlier, and said, "Will you sing a song for us Yuuri?"

"Uh...I...I mean...uhhh," Yuuri said blushing furiously trying to find a way out of it. Then his eyes where seeming;y pulled onto Wolfram's face when the boy spoke.

"Please, for me?" Wolfram, like everyone else, expected Yuuri so stutter and try backing out of it while turning a shade of red so deep it could be considered purple. What he didn't expect was Yuuri to look right at him, face returning to it's normal color, and bend down to punch a few button on the stero before straighting back up never taking his eyes off Wolfram's and start singing.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
_

Wolfram couldn't belive that Yuuri was actually singing because he had asked him to, and all he heard was Yuuri's voice and the music instead of the other voice that came from the box. He listened carefully to the song and it was enough to make him so happy, 'Yuuri ' he thought, 'You're not to late, you're right on time.' He was curious what did he know? He just had to listen to find it out.

_  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Wolfram sat stood stunned as Yuuri sang in a clear voice that he loved him, that he missed him. He didn't even notice that everyone else in the room was shocked, first at the fact that Yuuri actually started singing and second, at what he was singing. As Yuuri sang he walked over to a still stunned Wolfram, and bowed slightly offering a hand to him as sang the next verse.__

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  


As he sang Yuuri pulled Wolfram into a dance-like pose and hugged him close as he suffled his feet around to provied movement, which Wolfram copied.'If this wimp won't give up then niether will I. Yes I know and so do I.'

_  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

'You're here now and I'm here and i will never go, not without you beside me.'

_  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away   
So far away  
far away for far too long  
_

They continued to dance slightly, aas everyone watched even Greta, who normally could never be quiet for more than a few seconds, was silent as she watched her fathers dance and listened to Yuuri sing.

_  
But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay   
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore   
Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
hold on to me never let me go  
_

'I belive it, I know you'll never leave me again.'

_  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
hold on to me, never let me go  
_

As the song ended Greta pressed the stop button automatically, and Wolfram qouted i nthe same rythm as the song had been, "I Love you, and I've loved you all along, and I forgive you for being far away for far too long."

Yuuri smiled they still stood in that same hugging embrace that they had danced in and everyone heard Wolfram's whispered words.

"I meant every word of it," Yuuri said as he pulled back slightly to look Wolfrma in the eye. Wolfram was slightly dissapointed that Yuuri had pulled back, that was untill said youth pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Wolfram didn't remeber how Yuuri's tongue got into his mouth, and frankly he didn't care it was there and he was loving evey nanosecond of it. The kiss became more passionate as Yuuri pulled Wolfram even closer, and Wolfram's own tounge began it's exploration of Yuuri's taking in his taste, and his touch the feel of it everything. Yuuri was mostly in control of the kiss, but only because Wolfram was enjoying himself far to much to care about who the domanaite party member was at the moment. Needless to say the room was full of some very shocked people, just when they thought nothing else could surprise them Yuuri kissed Wolfram like that. Greta was giggling like mad at both the expressions on everyone's faces and the fact that her fathers were kissing. Said couple found they could not breathe and kiss at the same time, so grudingly they pulled apart panting slightly as they fought for breath. Before they could move again Conrad spoke, "Well after that uhh, stunning display of affection. It is safe to assume that the engagement is offical and that it will definatly end in a marriage."

At that all those assembled, with the exeption of Yuuri and Wolfram, laughed at the statement. While previously mentioned couple blushed scarlet.

_AN: Okay people i request reviews and comments! For those who might actually care i have never kissed anyone so that part was total improv, and if i get enough votes and or requests i might add another chap containing a lemon. Not a very well written one mind you, but a lemon all the same. If i can pull up the heart to do it, knowing me it might not work out but i still want opinions! Thanks for reading hope you liked it! Sorry if they seem OOC and i am working on the other stories now well sort of. I am fixing/finishing up the next chap of AUV or An Unexpected Voice for those who haven't read it, and i'm working on the next chap of GH or Going Home if you haven't read that either. Thanks again for reading!_

_Ja ne, Erisabeisuu_


End file.
